Clara's First St Patricks Day
by Riversong650
Summary: A little story about her first time celebrating the Irish


** CLARA'S FIRST ST. PATRICKS DAY**

* * *

"Clara! What did you do?!" Dominic said in an exasperated panic.

He finds a trail of green paint, oil and grease leading to Clara sitting in the middle of the hanger, her tiny frame covered in all three. Her face, arms, legs covered in smudges. Her clothes covered in the emerald shade of green mixed with the brown of the oil. Sitting there with a small bucket of water, the paint can and the two containers of lubricants. She turns around with a bright smile and laugh that quickly dissolved away seeing her grandfather's reaction. Dominic could not believe how quick she created a monsterous mess. He left her for less than five minutes and in that time she managed to finish off a can of paint and empty two containers of expensive lubricants and a container of pancake syrup.

"Uh, oh," She moans out.

"Mamma Mia, Uh, oh is right! What are you doing with all this?!"

"An experiment,"

"What?! Why and where did you get the syrup?"

"On the shelf above the desk. I was..."

"How did you...never mind that. Wait until your father gets back!" Dominic said.

Clara started to stand up but Dominic stopped her. "Oh no, you are going to stay right there young lady. He needs to see you in the middle of the crime you committed, so you can't talk your way out of this one,"

"I love you Grandpa," Clara said looking up at him with her big green eyes.

"I love you too, but that's not gonna work. Your not getting away with this,"

Clara sat there in the middle of her self made mess waiting for Hawke to come back from a quick delivery to the other end of the airport. Keeping her head down and sitting indian style she waited dreading to see his reaction. She lifted her head and sees him pulling up to the hanger. Putting the brake on and shutting the engine he looks over to see to his shock Clara sitting covered in god knows what. Hawke exited the car slowly walking over to Clara still keeping her head down.

"Clara, what happened?" He asked in a calm tone.

"She was doing an experiment," Dominic answered.

"An experiment with water, paint, grease, oil and...pancake syrup?" Hawke said as he spotted the instruments of her crime.

"Clara, is that really the truth?" Hawke asked as he bent down to her level.

Clara shook her head in a yes as she slowly picked her head up and gave him a quick glance.

"And what were you trying to find out with your experiment?" Her father asked.

"If they would come together and make a solid paste,"

"What?" Dominic blurted it out.

"And did it work?" Hawke asked.

"Yes," She said sheepish, as she put on of her hands in the bucket. She pulled her hand out covered in a thick sticky greenish brown paste.

Hawke gave a small smile but in his thoughts wondered how and why she would try something like. This was not normal for a five-year-old girl to be undertaking.

"Clara, I'm glad your experiment worked and I'm happy that you are trying to learn new things. But..what I'm not happy about is that you didn't ask permission to use any of this,"

"I'm sorry,"

"I know, but I can't let this go without some punishment," Hawke said.

Hawke noticed her wince at that last word but not in the way most children would. She had a look of genuine terror in her eyes. Something's telling him this girl has been punished in a more severe way. Possibly physically. Looking up to Dominic with concern who also displayed the same look but also with a sadness.

"Hey, it's ok. I'm not going to hurt you, if that's what your thinking," Hawke said reassuring her.

Clara slowly lifted her head seeing the two men looking at her with a genuine concern in their eyes. She finally felt genuinely safe.

"Now we'll discuss how we're going to deal with what you did later. But first we have to get you cleaned up," Hawke said.

Dominic went into his office and grabbed the blanket he keeps for the overnights. Coming back handing it to Hawke. Engulfing her little body in the blanket he picks her up taking her to the helicopter. Strapping her in Hawke couldn't help but smile despite what she did, she did look adorable. Closing the door he walked over to Dominic.

"I guess I'm done for the day," Hawke said.

"Yeah, It's ok. I just wonder what happened to this girl,"

"She's a very smart kid and I think now she's able to explore her mind. Where as before where ever she was, she couldn't. It's like she was suppressed. I feel horrible having to punish her, I don't want her to think I'm the same. That reaction was heart breaking,"

"String, I wouldn't worry. She knows your not going to hurt her," Dominic said.

"Yeah,"

"But, I gotta admit she did look absolutely adorable sitting there covered in all that mess!"

"Yeah, she did. I was in total shock at first but for a minute I couldn't help but smile before I got out of the car," Hawke said.

"Well, you better go. You have a big task ahead cleaning her up!"

"I'll talk to you later Dom,"

* * *

_A week later..._

"Hey, baby girl! Happy St Patrick's day!"

"Huh? What's St Patrick's day?" Clara asked as he she sat eating her breakfast.

"You don't know what today is?"

"No,"

"Well, on this day every year everyone is considered Irish!"

"Why? and who's St. Patrick?"

"He's the saint of Ireland and he saved them by driving the snakes out,"

"Real snakes? How?"

"Not actual snakes what it means is, he got rid of the bad people."

"Oh, so why is everyone Irish when he didn't do anything for the other places?"

"Because.."

"Dom, your losing. Quit while your ahead," Hawke said as he came down the stairs from the loft.

"Yeah, your right,"

"You didn't tell me about today,"

"I know I didn't, because today I wanted to surprise you,"

"Really?"

"Let's first get you dressed and then you'll see,"

Clara hopped off the chair and ran up the loft stairs with a chuckling Hawke not far behind.

A little while later while Dominic is unloading the groceries he hears Clara yell.

"NO!" she yells running down the stairs.

Dominic looks up seeing Clara running towards the door. "I'M NOT GOING!"

"Dom! grab her!" Hawke yells down from the loft.

Dominic grabs her just before she reaches the door knob. "NO! LET ME GO!"

"Clara, stop it!" Hawke said as he came down the stairs.

"I guess, I've taken it you told her,"

"No, she figured it out,"

"Tell me what?!"

"The surprise was we were going to take you to your first parade and afterwards to a fair. But I guess you don't want to go and play with the other children and go to the petting zoo. I'll see you tomorrow at the hanger String," Dominic said as he started to turn around to leave.

Clara perked up when she heard to the magic word. Zoo.

"There's a zoo?" Clara asked.

Dominic turned around trying to hide his smile and look serious. Hawke standing behind her gave a silent chuckle.

"Yes, but we're not going now,"

"We can go, I'm ok now,"

"Are you sure? Because once we leave we're not coming back," Hawke said.

"Yes," she said.

"Great! and you get to show off your new little outfit. You look so cute!" Dominic said as he pinched her cheeks.

She was wearing a white short sleeved t-shirt with a green and white embroidered owl wearing a leprechaun hat and a shamrock on it's front and dark denim capri's.

"Dom, why don't you show her what you got her," Hawke said.

"Show me!" She yelled excited.

Dominic pulled out a cute hand crotched beanie hat in bright green accented with an olive trim and shamrock design.

"My neighbor Rosalie made it for you, she thought you might like it," Dominic said.

"I love it! I like green!" Clara said as she put it on her head. Accenting her loose pigtails

"Aww look it matches your shirt that Marella got you," Dominic said.

"Thank you!"

"Ok, let's get going my wee little lass," Hawke said picking her up. He wasn't taking any chances about her changing her mind and darting back to the cabin for safety.

* * *

_Two hours later..._

Approaching the street where the parade is to be Clara sees the deep crowd of people merrily reveling covering the sidewalk on either side. She begins to frighten pulling on Hawke's hand to go back.

"No! There's too many! I wanna go home!" Clara said starting to tear and visibly shake.

"Clara, calm down. They're all here to have fun and watch the parade just like us. I'm not going to let go of you and Grandpa will be right next to you. Ok?" Hawke said.

Clara nodded in agree rubbing her wet eyes dry. When they got closer to the crowd Hawke picked her up and sat her on his shoulders. As they stood waiting for the parade, a couple standing at the front of the barricade saw Hawke holding Clara standing in the back. The couple gestured to Hawke for attention.

"Excuse me sir, would you like to stand here with your daughter?" The man shouted.

"Thank's, but you were here first. There's no need for you to move,"

"No, it's ok. We just found out we can't stay for the whole thing anyway," The woman said.

"Ok, Thank you very much. That's really kind of you guys," Hawke said as he makes his way to the front holding Clara in his arms. Still visibly frightened from the massive gathering of people surrounding her. Hawke is gently stroking her back to keep her calm.

"No problem, hope you enjoy the parade,"

Hawke placed Clara between him and the metal barricade. Clara's tiny hands gripped the barricade looking up at her father with her big green eyes. The green of her hat intensifying the color of her eyes even more. The sound of beating drums marching down the avenue came into view signaling the parade has begun. As the sound got closer she could see people dressed in strange outfits with hats carrying an instrument of some kind. Clara stood and watched intently to see what was to happen next when all of a sudden the people began to blow into their instruments and the sound they created a high pitched sound that was extremely loud and strange. Clara covered her ears as they began their song looking up at her guardians with a look of disapproval.

"I don't think she likes the bag pipes," Dominic said as they passed by.

"Don't worry Clara, there's more coming other than this," Hawke said.

As the parade went on and the marching bands passed by and groups of policemen and firefighters and many more clans of bagpipers, disapproving to Clara's ears. She watched savoring the sights and sounds of her first parade. She jumped up and down with excitement when the mounted police rode by on their horses and people dressed as leprechauns going about handing out chocolate coins.

When the parade ended Hawke picked her up carrying her through the hoards of dispersing revelers.

"Did you like the parade?" Dominic asked as they made their way to the fair.

"Yes, but those things those people were blowing into was bad. It sounded like a hundred whining cats! Why did there have to be so many? And what does it have to do with Saint Patrick? Where was Saint Patrick? There was nothing there about him and.." Clara said firing off question after question.

"String, there all your's. I can't keep up.." Dominic said as he tried to attempt to answer her rapid fire questioning.

"Clara, none of this had anything to do with Saint Patrick. It's just used as a way to have a day to go out and have fun and this is how it's done because the Irish like to drink and dance and have fun. And those things making that awful sound are called bagpipes, and I don't like them either," Hawke said.

"Now I get it and now I know why Grandpa always likes to sing and be happy,"

"What makes you think that?" Hawke asked.

"Because he's Irish!"

"WHAT?!" Dominic shrieked.

Hawke exploded in laughter catching to Clara as she starts to hysterically giggle. As they walked along the street and as passerby's looked at the father and daughter hysterically laughing, Dominic showed the opposite of emotion.

"Why are you laughing?" Clara asked between her giggles.

"Ask Grandpa?"

"Why is daddy laughing?"

"Because I'am not Irish! I'm Italian one hundred percent!"

"But today your Irish, right?"

"Yes, but only in celebrating," Dominic said.

"What day do we celebrate your kind?" Clara asked.

Hawke chuckled.

"Well, we don't have a day like this,"

"So we don't celebrate Italians? Why?"

"Because they're not really as fun as the Irish," Hawke said.

"That's not true! We love to celebrate. We're more classy about it,"

"They sound boring!" Clara exclaimed.

Dominic became slack jawed at his new grand daughter's remark. "That's not true!"

"Dom, If I were you I would just stop. Your not going to get anywhere, she got you."

"Hhmp," Dominic huffed out.

* * *

As they strolled around the fair they came upon a tent with children getting they're face painted. Clara was intrigued as she watched the women paint a rainbow of colors and designs transforming their faces to a work of art.

"Do you want to get your face painted?" Hawke asked.

"Yes,"

"Ok, let's go pick a design," Hawke said.

Clara studied the board of designs and chose a butterfly wing design framing each eye. The colors of Turqouise, white, light green and yellow.

"Hello, would you like your face painted?"

Clara immediately becoming shy turned to her father. "Yes, she does. She's just a little shy,"

"Oh, don't worry I don't bite. Did you pick a design?"

Clara pointed to the butterfly wing. "Wow! your different from the rest. Your the first one to come in here today and pick out something other than shamrocks and rainbows!"

"Well, she is one of a kind," Dominic said.

"Well, she has great taste and this will look so pretty on you!"

Fifteen minutes later Clara's face was transformed to two beautiful butterfly wings. Looking at herself in the mirror Clara was happy with the outcome of her new colorful face. Imaging she was a butterfly flying off to different lands.

"You look beautiful, lamb."

"Do you like it Clara?" Dominic asked.

"Yes!" She exclaimed.

"Thank you for a great job," Hawke said as he took Clara by the hand leading her out back to the fair.

After some more wandering through the fair Dominic claimed his hunger and decided it's time to grab dinner before heading home.

* * *

Sitting in the restaurant aptly named "Thatcher McGee's Irish Pub," The trio looked over the menu.

"No, macaroni and cheese this time," Hawke said.

"Why?!"

"Because since today we're Irish, we eat what they eat," Hawke said.

"What's that?"

"Corned beef and cabbage and mashed potatoes," Hawke said.

"Hey what about you?! you don't eat meat!" Clara asked.

"I'm going to eat the cabbage and the potatoes," Hawke said.

"Of course, the bland stuff. God forbid you had a little spice," Dominic said.

"I've got all the spice I need right here," Hawke said pulling Clara close to him as he placed a quick peck to her forehead.

Their meals arrive each placed in front of them Hawke and Dominic happy with theirs. Clara on the other hand was not so happy.

"Clara, you didn't even pick up your fork yet. No looks just eat it. You are not getting anything else," Hawke said as he picked up a piece of his fish.

Clara picked up the fork stabbing a piece of meat and slowly placing it in her little mouth. After chewing several times Hawke and Dominic realized that it wasn't as bad to Clara as she thought it was going to be.

"I like it, but it's stringy," Clara said as she pulls little strings of meat from her mouth.

"Yeah, it is but that's no reason not to eat it. Now eat your cabbage," Hawke said.

Clara looked at the cabbage with disgust and dread. "I don't think I should, maybe I'm allergic to it," Clara said trying to dig up any excuse.

"No, your not. Rudy already checked and cabbage is not one of them,"

"Do I have to?" Clara starting to whine just a little.

"Yes, and that's final," Hawke said.

With a big sigh Clara again picked up her fork stabbing a piece of the cabbage. Holding it on the fork looking at it with unending dread, Clara vey slowly placed it in her mouth and began to chew and almost immediately spit it out.

"BLAH!, THAT'S DISGUSTING!" Clara shrieked as she made a very sour face. Shaking her head trying to get the taste out.

Dominic howled in laughter at her reaction.

"I'm not eating it! It's gross! How can you eat that?! I'm not gonna do it!" Clara fired off her declarations.

"Clara, that's enough..."

"I'll go to bed early and I'll have no dessert for a week! Anything not to eat this!" Clara exclaimed.

"You really will do that?" Dominic said.

"YES!"

"Your sure? Because once you agree that's it. No changing your mind." Hawke said.

"Absolutely!" Clara said.

"Ok then, you to bed right after dinner and no sweets for a week. And no whining about it. Understand?" Hawke said.

"Yes," Clara said.

"Oh, this is going to be interesting! My monies on Clara!" Dominic said.

"Yeah, we'll see," Hawke said.

* * *

_A week later..._

"I knew she wouldn't give in. Damn, she is stubborn like a bull," Dominic said.

"Yeah, she is. Cabbage will never pass those lips as long as she lives that's for sure. But the upside to this was she ate all her vegetables this week with no complaints," Hawke said. As they looked over at Clara as she busied herself with coloring books.

"Yeah, well that honeymoon is over now," Dominic chuckled.

Yeah, well let me get these films over to the base. Just make sure she keeps out of trouble this time,"

"Don't worry, I've got it colored this time," Dominic said.

"Ok, little lamb, I gotta go, Love you," Hawke said with a hug and a kiss.

"I love you too, Daddy," She said giving him a big kiss on his cheek.

An hour later Hawke returned to find Archangel and Marella with a frantic and scared Dominic. "Dom, are you ok? What happened?"

"No String, it's Clara. She's gone.."

* * *

_**A/N:** The ending to this story is set before certain events in my first story "Little Girl Lost"_


End file.
